


Omega

by ZinniaRoseStark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha vs Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because of Heat, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Clint Barton, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OC is Tony Stark's Daughter, Omega Original Character, Parent Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Protective Tony Stark, Scent Marking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRoseStark/pseuds/ZinniaRoseStark
Summary: They mated in the back of a quinjet. Not how they had planned on this happening. Alpha Steve Rogers and his beta Bucky Barnes are sent on a simple rescue mission, that quickly turns upside down when their mission turns out to be an omega. An omega in heat. Things get even more complicated when her parentage is brought to light, and her overprotective father is willing to fight to the death to keep her by his side. Will Tony be able to let his daughter go? Or will fight Steve to the death for her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be just a short little story that I wrote a couple months ago, actually. I finally got the courage to put it up. It's my first A/B/O fic, so let me know how I did. I'll accept any constructive criticism you have to offer, as well as anything good. That's always nice to have. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

They mated in the back of a quinjet. It had been a simple mission. Extract the hostage, and return to base. They’d sent only Steve and Bucky, knowing they’d be more than enough. The base wasn’t heavily guarded, Steve taking out the guards while Bucky went in after the hostage. Female. 20. Omega. 

Bucky had smelled it when he entered the small room they were keeping her in. The beta had been assaulted by distressing omega, the stench nearly choking him. There was another scent, a sweet undertaste, and he realized she was going into heat. 

“Shit.” He breathed, running a hand through his hair, trying not to frighten the omega in the corner anymore than she already was. He looked down on her, squatting down so they were eye to eye. “We’re here to rescue you.” He said slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with her. He winced a little at how cheesy that sounded. “The Avengers sent us.” He tried, hoping that would at least calm her down a little. 

She did relax, as much as she could, taking his outstretched hand, only to double over in pain when she stood. He could smell her heat coming on stronger. 

_ ‘Buck?’  _ Steve sounded in his ear. 

“I got her. I’ll meet you back at the jet.” He said, lifting the omega into his arms. This was definitely going to be an interesting ride home. 

Steve had spun so fast Bucky was worried he’d burned a hole in the quinjet floor. His eyes were on the omega in Bucky’s arms, nostrils flared, body tense. 

“We have a bit of a complication.” Bucky said, standing at the base of the ramp. He was a little nervous to enter, not quite sure what Steve would do. “She went into heat.” 

Said omega nuzzled Bucky’s neck, squirming a little, sensing the Alpha who was close. She was getting warmer and warmer by the second, her heat coming on fast. 

“We need to get her back to the compound.” Steve said, trying to ignore the sweet smell of peaches and cream. Omega in heat. The slick starting to form between her legs. 

He turned, sliding into the pilot's seat as Bucky laid the omega in the back. He sat by her head, brushing her hair back as she squirmed, pulling at her clothes. Steve got them into the air, but Bucky could sense the tense energy in his Alpha. This was going to be an interesting ride. 

The omega had stripped out of everything but her skivvies in a matter of minutes. She was in full heat now, the smell of peaches and cream and slick assaulting both males in the jet. Bucky kept to his senses more than Steve was, the beta better suited around the omega than his Alpha was. But the wet spots starting to form on the cups of her bra nearly had him coming undone. 

He was sitting next to her on the floor, keeping cold packs against her skin, trying to keep her cool. He sighed, watching her move limply, the heat making her suffer. 

“Stevie, I gotta do something.” Bucky said, watching her move painfully. “It's bad. I don't think she'll make it if we wait.” 

“Try to hold her off.” Steve said, his voice strained. He'd kept his composure this far. “Do what you have to.” 

“Please.” Her voice was weak, strained. It was a plea that went straight between his legs. 

Bucky stared down at her for a moment. “Oh fuck it.” He breathed, snapping her bra in half. 

He leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking the sweet milk from her body. Her fingers ran through his hair, comforting him like she would a pup as he drank, taking in her sweet, creamy flavor. 

He stripped his shirt off, his pants being yanked down over his ass before he sunk into her, guided by her slick. Her legs wrapped around him, holding him tight as he started to move, leaning down to drink more of her. He was addicted to the sweet taste on his tongue, and he knew he was in deep. And it was only a matter of time before Steve followed. 

He came twice, and lost count of how many times she did, but it wasn’t helping her. She was still just as bad, if not worse. He was running his fingers up her spine where she laid on his chest, his back flat against the floor of the quinjet, when the quinjet dropped, the engines humming as they landed. They couldn’t be back at the compound already. But then he sensed the change in the air, the tense energy coming from his Alpha. The omega on his chest shifted in response, a small whine leaving her lips. 

Steve was out of the pilot’s seat in a flash, already working his suit off. Bucky could see the bulge forming in his underwear, and he was glad he’d warmed the omega up a little. Taking Steve was no small victory. His ass had felt that more than it would have liked. But he’d never say that. He wanted to please his Alpha. And if his ass had to feel like it was getting ripped in half, then so be it. 

Steve dropped to his knees between Bucky’s legs, the omega presenting for him, her knees straddling Bucky’s waist, her hands braced on either side of his chest. Apparently he was going to partake in this as well. He ran his hands up her arms, over her shoulders to her hair, carding his fingers through the damp strands as Steve teased her entrance with his head. Slick leaked from between her legs, dripping onto Bucky’s length, making him twitch in response. 

“You want my knot, omega?” He asked, her hips rocking back. 

“Please, Alpha.” She keened, turning her head to look back at him. “Please, I need it.” 

He slowly worked himself inside her heat, stretching her to the point she was shaking above Bucky, her arms barely able to hold her up. 

“Gonna knot you so good.” Steve growled, moving his hips slowly, the omega he was filling whining in pleasure. “Fill you full of my pups.” 

Both Bucky and the omega keened at the mention of pups. Bucky was hard, his length standing at attention under the omega. Steve leaned down over her back, hitting a new angle within her that had her spasming around him, her fluids dripping out around him, and onto Bucky. Her legs were shaking, but she stayed where she was as Steve continued to fuck her mercilessly. Steve’s hands reached under her, playing with her breasts, milk dripping from her pink nipples, and onto Bucky’s chest. Bucky, one hand wrapped around his length, took his other hand, wiping up some of the milk, lifting his hand to Steve. 

Steve took Bucky’s fingers into his mouth, tasting her on Bucky. He growled around Bucky’s fingers, picking up the pace, bracing one hand by Bucky’s head. Bucky watched the two of them, his hand working in time with Steve’s movements. It wasn’t long before the omega’s arms were giving out, her head on Bucky’s chest, being held up by nothing but Steve’s hands on her hips. 

Bucky came at the same time that Steve’s knot started to swell. His Alpha growled, his grip tightening, hips jerking as he locked himself inside the omega, she came again around him as the knot swelled almost painfully inside her. Steve folded over her back, still moving inside her as much as he could, his eyes on Bucky. His hips jerked as he neared the edge, burying his nose in her neck, mouthing at her mating spot. She shook against them, hands on Bucky’s shoulders. 

Steve met his eyes, and if he had been in his right mind, he would have said no, but none of them were in their right mind. Bucky went for the left side as Steve went for the right, both biting down at the same time. The omega screamed, her legs giving out as she came again, milking Steve’s orgasm from him. He filled her to the brim with his seed, knot swelling further as his length twitched, spurting inside her. Her nails dug into Bucky’s shoulders as she sobbed in pleasure, completely limp. 

“I can’t.” She breathed, Bucky’s enhanced senses picking up on her words. “I can’t.” She sobbed again. 

“Stevie, that’s enough. Our omega needs a break.” Bucky said, smoothing Steve’s hair as he licked at her neck, his hips moving slowly as he still pumped her full. 

Bucky helped them roll over, adjusting Steve’s uniform so they could me more comfortable. He wiped himself clean using one of the emergency blankets, before cleaning their omega, and their Alpha as well. He grabbed a bottle of water after pulling his pants back on. He knelt down in front of their spent omega, Steve smoothing his hands over her skin, whispering sweet words to her. 

“Here, doll. You gotta keep yourself hydrated.” He said, helping her drink a little. The comm link on the quinjet beeped, bringing Bucky back to Earth. “Steve, take care of her. I gotta get us back to the compound.” 

Bucky pulled his shirt back on, moving to the pilot’s seat. The quinjet stank like sex and heat. He pressed the comm button as he got them back in the air, a very irate Natasha on the other end. 

_ ‘What the hell happened? Why were you grounded? Why didn’t you answer? I was about to send backup after you.’  _

“We had a small...complication.” Bucky said, looking back at the knotted pair still on the floor. “We’re back in the air now. We’ll be at the compound in less than an hour.” Hopefully Steve’s knot would deflate in time. He had enough he had to explain to Natasha. 

They made it to the compound, Bucky managing to get Steve zipped back into his suit, and a shirt thrown over his omega’s head before the hatch opened. There was still slick all over the floor, stained blankets and the smell of sex and heat to explain. 

Steve marched out of the quinjet, the beta workers giving him a wide berth, wide eyed in shock. Bucky followed, probably looking just as disheveled, and smelling like omega. 

“Good luck.” He said, trying to give them a positive smile, but it didn’t work. 

Natasha met him as soon as he got into the building, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. She’d already seen Steve carrying the omega, not stopping for anyone as he sought out the safety of their nest, leaving Bucky to do the talking. 

“She was going into heat when we found her.” Bucky said, not even waiting for the question. “We tried to make it back to the compound, but it was getting bad. I did all I could, but it wasn’t enough, and Steve just couldn’t help himself.” He said, shrugging. 

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Natasha asked, irate at the beta. “That omega is Lauren Stark. Tony Stark’s daughter.” 

Bucky felt his stomach drop, his blood freezing. “What? Stark doesn’t have a kid.” He prayed Natasha was just pulling his chain, trying to make him suffer for what they’d done. 

“He kept her hidden for this very reason.” She said, thrusting her file against his chest. Bucky looked down at the contents, the girl in the picture was definitely their omega. “Now you and Cap have gone and thrown it all to hell. Tony will be here in an hour. Good luck explaining  _ that  _ to him.” She turned, leaving Bucky to his thoughts. How the hell was he going to tell the man who hated his guts that he was mated to his secret daughter. That she had a new Alpha, and it was the man Tony hated second most in the world. Oh boy. First he had to keep Steve from knotting her again, and making everything more complicated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren was surrounded by warmth and...she inhaled...leather and apple pie, and...dark chocolate and gunpowder. Both scents heavenly to her, until she realized it wasn’t the motor oil and spice she was used to. She nearly flew out of the bed, falling off the end, before backing herself against the wall. Both Alpha and beta were on their feet, sensing their distressed omega. 

“It’s okay.” Steve said, holding his hand out, trying to quiet the whimpering omega. “Calm down. We’re not going to hurt you.” 

“Where am I?” She whimpered, curling in to hide her naked body. Bucky grabbed a pair of briefs from the floor, tossing them at Steve, before grabbing his own. “Captain Rogers...Sergeant Barnes…” She looked between them. “W-wh-what’s going on?” 

Bucky passed her his shirt as Steve squatted down in front of her, keeping a small distance between them. She took the shirt from Bucky, slipping it over her head, both men looking away to try and make their omega more comfortable. 

“We rescued you from the men that were holding you hostage.” Steve said, trying to jog her memory. “You went into a heat. It was pretty bad, so we tried to help. And we ended up mating.” 

She stared between them, Alpha and beta. Alpha within arms reach, beta sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping his distance. 

“I’m sorry. I lost control, and now I’ve basically ruined your life.” Steve said, a hurt look in his eyes. “I mean, we don’t even know your name.” 

“Lauren. Lauren Stark.” Bucky said, eyeing Steve. 

Steve stared up at him in shock, looking between him and Lauren a few times, before settling on Lauren. His face was unreadable, but both beta and omega could sense the slight anger in their Alpha. Steve could see it when he looked closely, the resemblance she had to the Stark family. Big, soft brown eyes, dark hair. Typical dark bruises under her eyes. He didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed it before. Oh yeah, right. She’d been in heat, and he’d been too busy practically raping her. His omega curled in on herself at the low growl that was coming from her Alpha. She whined lowly, feeling the anger radiating towards her, but not understanding what she did wrong. 

A knock on the door had her curling further into herself, a loud growl ripping from Steve’s throat, at the intruder trying to access their den.  

“Tony’s here. Better think fast. I can only hold him off for so long.” Natasha’s voice sounded, unfazed by the other Alpha’s growl. “I have clothes for Lauren. I’ll put them on the floor.” 

Steve waited until he couldn’t smell her anymore before he opened the door. The hallway was thankfully empty as he grabbed the clothes, smelling new, but faintly like Natasha. He closed the door, turning to the frightened omega on the floor. She looked like a turtle in his t-shirt, sinking in as far as she could to hide herself. He squatted down to her level, placing the clothes on the floor at her feet. He took a deep breath, calming himself. 

“I’m sorry, doll. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said softly, giving off calming feelings to both his beta, who was on edge, and his omega. 

Lauren slowly uncurled herself, scooting forward so she could lean against Steve’s chest. Steve wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face in his neck. She nuzzled against his scent gland, marking him. Bucky moved behind her, leaning his head on her shoulder, Steve moving an arm to wrap around him as well. Their pack was at peace, for the moment. But they still had one last challenge to face. 

*******

Lauren rushed into Tony’s arms when she saw him. The Alpha wrapped his arms around his omega, burying his face in her hair. Both Steve and Bucky stood back, giving father enough time to hold his daughter. Natasha was standing behind Tony, eyeing Steve and Bucky. She was on edge, knowing there could possibly be a territorial fight between Alphas starting...a fight that usually ended in death. 

Tony dipped down, scenting at her neck, but he froze when he smelled it. Alpha and beta. Leather and apple pie, dark chocolate and gunpowder. He growled, causing the omega in his arms to squirm, whining a little in distress. She was confused, and it took everything Steve’s power not to tear her from Tony’s arms, and take her back to their nest. To safety, where he could calm her, hold her. 

Tony looked up, eyes landing on the two tense supersoldiers, a murderous gleam in his eyes. He shoved Lauren behind him, slowly stalking towards the other Alpha. Natasha steadied Lauren as she stumbled a little. She was on edge, ready to stop a fight if it happened. She met Barnes’ eyes across the room, both of them thinking the same thing. The only omega in the room was giving off the scent of fear and confusion, slipping into distress. Natasha tried to calm her, knowing if she started distressing, things would get really ugly. 

“You.” Tony said, his tone dark, angry as he addressed Steve. “I trust you two to bring my daughter back safely and you mate with her!” 

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve said, trying to keep a level head, despite the Alpha quickly invading his personal space. “You have to understand, I never would have done it if I had been in my right mind.” 

“In your right mind? In your right mind! You forced yourself on my daughter! You took her from me!” Tony was practically screaming in Steve’s face now, shaking in anger. 

“Dad.” Lauren grabbed her father’s arm, trying to reel him back in. “Stop.” 

“No.” He growled, whirling around to face her. “You stay out of this.” There was a hint of his Alpha voice in those words, but he wasn’t her Alpha anymore.

“No.” She said, standing a little taller. “You can’t blame them. It was my fault.” Tony relaxed a hair, not much, but Lauren saw it. “I didn’t take my suppressants on time. Then those men...their leader was going to mate me anyways.” Steve growled, low and dark in his chest. Lauren shivered in response, whimpering lightly to tell her Alpha she was there. She was safe, even though another Alpha was between them. “But then Steve and Bucky saved me, and I went into heat. They were just trying to help me.” 

“She wouldn’t have made it if they didn’t do something.” Natasha said, taking a step forward, telling Bucky with her eyes to remove Steve from this situation before he hurt someone. 

“It was my first heat in years, dad.” 

“They didn’t have to mate you. They practically raped you, Lauren!” He shouted, making the omega in front of him twitch. “Grab your stuff. We’re leaving.” He said, turning to walk away. 

“Dad, no! I can’t.” 

“You’re leaving with me and that’s final.” 

“Tony, you know Steve won’t let her go.” Natasha said, feeling the omega’s distress start to build. 

“If I have to fight him, I will.” 

“You won’t win that fight, Tony.” Natasha said, trying to play mediator between Alphas, but that was a beta’s job. “Steve’s stronger than you.” 

“I’ll kill him if I have to.” Tony said, walking from the room. 

Killing Steve would reinstate Tony’s claim as Lauren’s Alpha. But Lauren didn’t want anyone to die because of her. She didn’t want anyone to fight. She turned tail, running from the room. Natasha knew better than to pursue, which would only put her name in the list of fighting Alphas, if they thought she was giving chase. So she let Lauren go, knowing she wouldn’t try to leave. She heard the vents rattle a little and smirked, knowing Clint would keep his eyes on her. That’s what he did. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clint found Lauren in a corner vent. It was big enough that she could sit and stretch her legs out, but she stayed curled up, crying and whimpering. Clint settled next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him as far as he could. They didn’t say anything, just sat in silence, enjoying the cool air pushing through the vents. Lauren accepted the calm and soothing vibes the beta beside her was giving off. He’d heard the entire ordeal, ready to get in and stop the fight if he had to. 

“You know, he’s just beating himself up over everything.” Clint finally says, wrapping an arm around the omega at his side, pulling her into his chest. “He was going to send Natasha and I, but he figured Steve and Bucky would be better suited if something went wrong. He’s just mad at himself. He thinks he’s at fault for this, when really no one had control over what happened. It’s an act of nature.” Clint shrugs. “It happens. There are far worse Alphas than Steve, though. But you dad does hate his guts, and Bucky’s too.” 

Lauren groans a little, shifting closer to Clint. He tightens his hold on her, letting her cry until she at least feels slightly better. The small distress she was in fading away. 

“You should try to talk to him. You’re not under his influence anymore, but you are his daughter. If he’ll listen to anyone, he’ll listen to you.” 

******

She hadn't been planned. Tony had gone into a rut, and had hired an omega to satisfy him. He hadn't planned on the omega going into heat, or becoming pregnant. He didn't see the omega again. His daughter had been abandoned when she was a baby, not uncommon among professional omegas. The hospital had done a DNA test, and he'd gotten the call. He'd taken her in, his little pup. Chocolate eyes and a dark tuft of hair on her head. She was beautiful. He hired omegas to feed her, get his pup the nutrients she needed. He treated her like a princess, only giving her the best. He kept her out of the public eye, knowing someone somewhere would get an idea. He kept her fiercely guarded, her identity known to only a handful he could trust. Not even one Obadiah Stane knew who she was. And when she presented as an omega, he hadn't thought any less of her. If anything, he became more protective. She slept in shirts he wore, keeping his scent on her at all times. When she had her first heat, he brought in a doctor to make sure she stayed calm, and stayed healthy. Then he immediately got her on suppressants, making sure she took them when she was supposed to. He took care of her, because that's what he had to do. He was all she had, and she was all he had for a long time. He wasn't going to let some cocky, self-righteous Alpha think he can just reach in and snatch her in a moment of weakness. Oh yes, he would get rid of this problem, and take back his omega, even if he had to kill for her. 

He had prepared himself to fight for her. He knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against Steve bare handed. Steve could take him out with one punch. So he’d have to be a little unfair. He would just say he’s making it even. 

“Dad?” He turned when he heard Lauren’s voice. “Dad, please don’t do this.” 

“I have to. It’s the only way I can keep you safe.” 

“Dad, I can’t lose you. You know you won’t win.” 

“Then I’ll die trying to do the right thing.” 

“Dad, did you ever think that maybe this isn’t the right thing? That killing Steve, or getting yourself killed trying, isn’t the best for me? That, maybe I need both of you. As my dad, and my bonded Alpha.” 

“I’m your Alpha.”

“No, you’re not. You're my dad, who’s an Alpha. I’m your omega pup. You know you couldn’t keep me unbonded forever. And who better than someone you know can keep me safe. Yeah, Steve ruined your childhood, and Bucky killed your parents, but none of that was their fault. But yet you make it their faults. If you kill Steve, another Alpha will just come along, unless you bond me, and I know it’s been done before, but...I don’t want that for my life.” She shook her head. “If you kill Steve, I’ll never speak to you again.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Steve met outside the compound. Clint, Natasha and Lauren flanked Tony, while Bucky and Sam flanked Steve. Tony was in his suit, Steve in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Steve stepped forward, meeting Tony in the middle of the playing field.

“I don’t want to fight you, Tony.” Steve said, looking at the billionaire’s face. “I had no right taking your omega from you, much less your pup. I know how much you love her, I’ve seen it.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to risk taking you away from her. I couldn’t live with that guilt. If you want to take her, then go.” He eyed Lauren where she was standing between Natasha and Clint. “I want her happiness and safety more than anything in this world, and if it’s with you, then okay. I’m willing to let her go.”

“I’m not fighting you either, Cap.” Tony says, surprising Steve. “Her happiness and safety is all I care about, and I know she can’t have both with me. She’s my pup, and she always will be, but she’s your omega. I’ve seen how she’s defended you out of her own free will. I know you’re capable of taking care of her, of keeping her safe. You brought her home in one piece, alive. You got her through her first heat in years. I couldn’t ask for anything more, besides it being someone else but you two.” He stepped closer to Steve, lowering his voice. “I can’t let her go. I’ve kept her hidden away for so long, she doesn’t know what the world will do to her, as an omega. Much less an omega with the Stark name. She’s naive to the dangers of the world, and she’ll be eaten alive out there on her own. If keeping her here keeps her safe, then that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“I have no plans of keeping her completely away from you. You’ll always be here dad, and she deserves to see you when you’re here. I know that will make her happy, and that’s what I want for her.” He turned to look at his beta, Bucky offering him a small smile. “Buck and I will take care of her. Make sure she gets what she needs, and wants. Make sure she’s safe, protected, loved. That’s all I want from her.”

“Good.” Tony holds his hand out. “I’m glad we’ve settled this the easy way.” Steve takes his hand, and he pulls him closer so they’re face to face. “I get one teary phone call, and I’ll plant you so far into the ground, Manchurian Candidate over there won’t be able to dig you out, even with that metal arm of his.”

Steve chuckled lightly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Tony.”

“Good.” He said, releasing Steve. He turned around, facing the three behind him. “Lauren.” The omega stepped closer to him. “You know that I’ll always love you, pup. But sometimes, the thing you love most, you have to let go. So, go to your Alpha.”

Lauren smiled so big, Tony was worried she’d hurt herself for a moment, before she took off, running into Steve’s arms. Tony, Clint and Natasha watched as Steve scented her, spinning her around for a moment, Bucky joining their hug.

“I’m proud of you, Tony.” Natasha said, looking up at the billionaire. “You didn’t punch your way out of this one.”

“I kind of want to punch him now.”

“Okay. Let’s get you inside before you do something you’ll regret.”

************

Steve took Lauren and Bucky back to his den. He carried Lauren like a child, her legs wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his neck, smelling both his, and Bucky’s scents. Steve put her down when he entered his den, kissing her forehead after mumbling something about the restroom. Lauren stripped out of her clothes, and underwear, crawling on the bed. She rolled around in the sheets, and on the comforter, marking the nest with her scent. Bucky followed her, stripping out of his clothes, before crawling on the bed. She stilled, lying so she was almost on her stomach, her face buried in Steve’s pillow. Bucky came up behind her, running his palm up her leg, over the curve of her hip, up her side, and over her shoulder. He leaned in close to her as his hand trailed down her back, skirting her ass, before resting on her thigh. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder, the scruff on his face tickling her skin.

Steve stepped out of the bathroom, watching the two on the bed. Bucky covered every inch of Lauren’s body with his scent, his hands running over her skin. Steve slowly stripped out of his own clothes, joining his beta and omega on the bed. Lauren curled against his side, rubbing her cheek against Steve’s chest, asking permission. He nods, letting her lay on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He reached over, tugging Bucky closer to him, Bucky laying against his side, his hand resting against Lauren’s back. He took a deep breath, breathing in his mates, knowing he was safe again. Both Steve and Bucky drew patterns on Lauren’s back, not having to say anything, all of their emotions being felt through their bond. It didn’t take long for Lauren to fall asleep, surrounded by her mates, where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren didn’t sleep for long. Bucky’s hand had slipped down to the back of her thigh, his face inches from hers on Steve’s chest. Steve was awake, his fingers trailing the length of her spine, then back up. She stirred, shifting a little on his chest and he stilled his fingers, waiting for her to wake up completely. 

“Bathroom.” She murmured quietly, and Steve lets her go, watching her walk to his on-suite, smiling a little. 

Bucky stirs a little against his side, sensing the missing warmth. Steve tangles his hand in Bucky’s unruly hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Bucky lifts his head, his tired eyes meeting Steve’s. 

“Did you sleep?” Bucky’s voice is hoarse, still slurred with sleep, and it sends blood shooting straight down Steve’s stomach. 

“No. I didn’t need to. I was watching out for you, and Lauren.” 

Bucky smiles. “Being a good Alpha to your new omega.” 

“And to my beta.” 

Bucky leans up, pressing his lips to Steve’s, kissing his Alpha. He leans his weight on his metal arm, his right hand trailing up Steve’s abs. Lauren leaves the bathroom, standing in the doorway, watching the two. They looked so comfortable, so aware of each other. She didn’t want to intrude. Except both Alpha, and beta could sense the slight unease and nervousness coming from their omega. 

Bucky turned away from Steve, facing Lauren. “Come here, doll.” 

Lauren looked to Steve, who nodded his approval, before approaching the bed, moving over to the empty side. Steve’s hand left Bucky’s bicep to reach out to her, inviting her into the nest once more. She let Steve guide her onto the bed as he moves so he’s sitting up, leaning against the pillows. Bucky shifts so his head is in Steve’s lap, Lauren curling herself into a ball against his side. She tentatively scents his neck, rubbing his scent on her skin. Steve hums in approval, rubbing her back to get her to relax. Bucky shifts, pressing a kiss to Steve’s abs, before rolling off the bed. 

“My turn for the bathroom.” 

Steve watches him go, before shifting Lauren onto his lap, holding her against his chest. “If you need more sleep, you can nap all you want. I cleared my schedule today so we don’t have to do anything. I know Buck won’t complain.” 

She nods slowly. “I don’t know if I can sleep anymore. It makes me too groggy.” 

Steve nods in understanding, watching as Bucky comes back from the bathroom, running his fingers through his tangled hair. He slides back on the bed, scooting next to Steve so their shoulder to shoulder, lifting Lauren’s legs into his lap, gently massaging her feet and calves with his flesh hand.

“We can always get something to eat, if you’re hungry. You can shower and then we can head down there. Or Buck and I will go get food while you shower, and we can eat in here.” 

Lauren is still for a moment, before she nods again. “Can we eat in here?” 

Steve smiles softly. “Of course, doll. Whatever you want.” 

***********

Lauren adjusts to life with a new pack over the next few weeks. It takes some getting used to, but the small touches, and reassurances are quickly growing into a regular thing for her. Steve liked to know where she was at all times, Bucky usually accompanying her everywhere. It was typical, in the first few months with a new omega. The protective urge strong in both Alpha and beta. Especially in one who was as heavily suppressed as she was. It had only been a few weeks, but she could already feel another heat coming on, her body trying to make up for all the heats she had missed. 

She lay, curled up in the nest, clutching at her stomach. She was too hot, the scents of Alpha and beta coming off the sheets making slick start to form between her thighs. She wanted, no...needed them. Bucky had gone out to grab water and nutrition bars, preparing both himself and her for the next few days. She probably wouldn’t remember, but he would take care of her. He had learned from his mother taking care of his omega sister, and though times had changed, and he’d spent 50 years as a brainwashed assassin, he still knew how to keep an omega healthy. That was instinct. Something even HYDRA couldn’t remove. 

The smell assaulted him when he entered their room, and the sight of her on the bed, shaking slightly had him nearly running out the door to find Steve. But Steve was on a mission, and was expected to get home late in the evening. He was supposed to leave as well, but Steve didn’t want him leaving their omega alone, especially so close to her heat. There weren’t many Alphas at the compound, but with a scent as strong as hers, there was no telling what could happen. And Steve wasn’t going to take that chance. So he had stayed behind to keep her stable until Steve got back. 

“Doll, I need you to drink.” He set the nutri-bar on the bedside table as he carefully sat next to her. She groaned weakly, her skin flushed with heat. “Doll, you need to keep yourself healthy. Stevie will be back later tonight, and he’ll take good care of you. But for now you’re stuck with this jerk.” 

He carefully lifted her head, forcing the bottle between her lips as he poured water into her mouth, making sure she swallowed. She nearly took the whole bottle, but he stopped her, knowing she’d get sick if she drank too much. 

She gripped his shirt, tugging at it weakly, trying to get to his skin; to feel him. He carefully laid her back down, before stripping his shirt over his head, pulling his jeans down and kicking them off, before joining her on the bed, letting her curl against his chest, taking in his scent. She laid there for a while, and he thought she’d fallen asleep, when she whimpered lightly, and he felt it against his chest. He pulled away slightly, looking down at her swollen breasts, watching the milk starting to leak out. She whimpered again, reaching out for pups that weren’t there, and he shushed her, moving her on her back. 

“It’s okay. I’ll help you.” 

He attached himself to a nipple, sucking lightly, drinking her milk. It was sweet on his tongue, making him groan lightly. She carded her fingers through his hair, soothing him like she would a pup as he drank. He greedily took all she would give, knowing it was only the start. 

She made it a few more hours, delirious with fever, in and out as she slept against Bucky’s chest. He could smell the growing arousal, the slick between her thighs. He wanted to help her, but she needed a knot. And Steve wouldn’t be home for another two hours. 

“I can only do so much to help you.” He said, leaning over her body as he debates what to do. She was naked underneath him, his boxers around his knees, his length hard just from being this close to her. “At least until Stevie gets back. I can hold you off a little until then. But you’re gonna go out of your mind when he walks in that door. Might as well keep you from knocking yourself out.” 

He carefully lined himself up, her hips lifting a little to meet him as he slowly pressed into her, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. She sighed when he was fully seated inside of her, her slick making his entrance easy for both of them. He gave her a second to adjust before moving slowly, pressing in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in closer as her hands gripped his forearms. She stared up at him, chocolate eyes melting him, crystal clear despite the delirium she was experiencing from the heat. She moaned lightly as he shifted, reaching deeper inside her. Her walls gripped him tightly, slick spilling out around him as he moved, giving it a squelching sound as he fucked her. 

His hips snapped against hers, her head falling back as she whined and moaned, begging him to move faster. He obliged, leaning down on his elbows, pressing his lips to her neck, licking and sucking a mark on her neck, moving down to his mark on her shoulder. She tilted her head to the side, her nails dragging down his back as he moved, his pace nearly brutal, but she was taking it like a champ. She was so different, delirious with heat. Not the quiet, almost timid girl she had been the past few weeks. Now she was an omega in need. In need of something he couldn’t give. 

He felt her climax once, twice around him as he continued, sweat slicking both their skin as he worked up to his own climax, his hips stilling as he spilled himself inside her. 

Her disappointed whine nearly broke his heart as she waited for the knot that wouldn’t come. He leaned his forehead against hers, kissing her nose softly, trying to soothe her. He slowly started to move his hips again, hoping to stave off the heat for as long as possible. 

They ended up twice, no, three times again, Bucky pausing momentarily to give her water, before starting again. He was near the edge of release when the scent assaulted his nose, making his hips stutter in shock for a moment, before a whine brought him back, a desperate, needy whine leaving her lips. She could smell it as well. Steve was back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren nearly cried when the door opened. A desperate little whine left her lips as she reached past Bucky towards Steve. She was still naked and sweaty, slick and Bucky’s cum dripping out of her onto the sheets. Bucky was laying next to her, spent and still slightly out of breath. Steve closed the door firmly, a soft growl leaving his lips at the smell of heat and sex permeated his nose. 

He moved around the bed slowly, both beta and omega watching him. He was still in half his uniform, but that didn’t stop him as he ran his fingers up Lauren’s bare leg as he moved towards her head. She watched him, shivering slightly as he stared down at her, his gaze heated. He knelt down beside the bed, leaning forward to nuzzle her neck, marking her with his scent. She whimpered quietly, tangling her hand in his hair, holding him there. He let her, staying near his omega for a moment, before he pulled away, looking up at Bucky. 

“Has she eaten?” 

“No.” Bucky shakes his head, brushing the damp hair from his face. “But she’s had plenty to drink.” 

Steve nods, before standing. “Get her something while I take a shower.” 

He moves to the bathroom, stripping his shirt as he goes, both beta and omega watching him go, before Bucky sits up, grabbing one of the nutri-bars from the nightstand. 

“Alright, Lauren. Time to eat.” Lauren whines softly, still looking at the bathroom door where Steve disappeared. “I know. But you gotta get your strength back for Stevie.” 

Bucky gently maneuvers her against his chest, wrapping his metal arm around her waist to keep her up, while he feeds her with his other hand. She was still hot, but not feverish like she had been. But he knew it wouldn’t last. As soon as Steve got out of the shower, she’d be delirious again. 

He made sure she ate, and drank plenty of water, finishing up right as the water stopped in the bathroom. Bucky tossed the water bottle to the side, moving Lauren so her back was to his chest, her body reclined against his. Her heat was kicking back in, her body growing feverish again. Steve walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair off. He was completely bare, gaining the attention of both beta and omega. Bucky licked his lips, watching as Steve tossed the towel into the hamper before crawling on the bed, making his way towards them. Lauren whimpered, and he was halfway sure he whimpered too, Steve moving up past Lauren to press his lips to Bucky’s, kissing him hard. Lauren’s hands reached up to press against Steve’s abs, feeling the solid, warm muscle and smooth skin. Steve left Bucky’s lips, licking and sucking at his neck, leaving a soft bite against his mark, before moving down further to finally kiss Lauren. 

She moaned at the taste of both men on his lips, getting lost in the delirium of her heat once more. Steve wasted no time as he moved down her body, nipping at his mark on her neck, before sliding down to lick at the milk escaping her nipples. 

“You’re going to be so good for my pups, omega.” He groans, mouthing his way down her stomach, before sliding between her legs. 

Bucky grabs her behind the knees, adjusting her again as he pulls her legs up, opening her up to Steve. Steve groans as he watches a drop of slick slide out of her heat, making its way down towards her ass. He stops the trail with his tongue, licking back up to her slit, a rush of slick spilling into his mouth as his tongue dips inside her ready heat. He moans, licking at her walls for a moment, before releasing her, sucking at her swollen clit. She whimpers, arching into his mouth. 

“Please, Alpha.” 

“What do you want omega? You want my knot? You want me to fill you full of my pups?” There’s a hint of his Alpha voice behind his words, making both beta and omega tremble a little. 

“Please, Alpha. I need your knot.” She pleads, reaching out for him. 

“Then present for me, like a good little omega.” 

Bucky releases her as she moves, bending down on all fours, her elbows against the bed, her face inches in front of Bucky’s length. Steve holds her hip with one hand, pumping his already swollen dick for a moment, before sliding into her, her slick allowing him easy entrance. Both of them let out a moan, Steve stilling for a second to allow her to breathe, before he starts moving, fucking her hard. Bucky tangles his fingers in her hair, pulling her up gently so they’re face to face. He presses his lips to hers, swallowing her moans as his metal hand dips down to her entrance, teasing her clit. Her arms nearly give out from under her, her body shaking, but he holds her steady, allowing her to wrap one hand around his length. He moans, leaning forward to bury his face in her neck, Steve’s rough thrusts moving them both. 

Steve growled deeply as they both grew closer to their orgasm, Bucky’s fingers circling Lauren’s clit in time with Steve’s thrusts. Her breath was hot against his neck as she lightly bit down, Bucky shivering at the motion. Bucky’s fingers pinched her clit gently, Lauren nearly screaming as she came, her body shaking as pleasure washed over her. Bucky groaned as her grip on his length tightened, Steve thrusting into her hard one last time before his knot swelled, locking them together. He bent over her back, wrapping his hand around hers on Bucky’s length, pumping her hand faster around him, Bucky shuddering as he came, painting his chest with his release. 

All three were still for a moment, breathing heavy before Steve gently maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides, Lauren spooned against his chest, still locked together, Bucky laying so he was facing them, wrapping an arm around both of them. 

“You okay, doll?” He asks as Steve brushes her hair out of her face. 

“Yeah. Never better.” 


End file.
